Good Guy
by Christian1
Summary: This is the sequel of Don't Let Love Pass You By.


D&D-I don't own anything, the song is property of Boy's 2 Men

That night...

"Ohhhh boy...ohhh boy...What are we going to do Pat?" Gerald Brisco asked. He along with Pat Patterson, Vince McMahon's main stooges were sent to Trish's dressing room. They were supposed to bring her to Vince. Easy enough they had thought when given the chore, only to have that thought changed when they came upon the empty dressing room.

"I don't know Brisco. I guess we should bring this note back to Vince." Pat replied.

"But Mr. MAC-Mahon wont be to happy with that." He said "Let's get him some coffee just in case!"

Together they left the room with the note and headed to the food area. Bumping into Shane McMahon on the way.

"Hey guy's, what's the hurry." Shane asked them

"Coffee Coffee Coffee" Brisco replied to him hurrying over to the coffee table.

"Is he, ah, okay?" Shane asked Pat, his voice full of concern. Sure those two men were working for his father, the man he hated, the man who had his love, but he still thought of both Pat and Gerald as being his Uncles.

"We have to get to your father's office. Right away Shane." Pat answered him as Gerald got the coffee.

"Why?" Shane said snatching the paper out of Pat's hand. As he read it his heart swelled, and tear's started to form in his eyes.

"Well..." Pat started but stopped when he seen Shane's emotion's. "Shane?"

Shane only shook his head, muttered that he was all right, shoved the paper at Pat and hurried off to his locker room. Hoping she'd be there. Shane's mind raced with the thoughts of his building love for Trish, and now that he finally had gotten her away from Vince...

"Oh happy day.." Shane thought as he flung the door to his locker room open. His eye's madly searched the room, for any trace of the beautiful woman that would be his, finding nothing but furniture.

"Why.." Shane mummer walking into the room and slumping down onto the couch."..doesn't it pay to be the good guy?"

_""Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh ohh_

_I don't understand your thinking I thought we were happy, guess I was mistaken Gave you all my love and my attention Say you don't want me Cuz something is missing Gave you all you wanted and you know it's true All that I was doin' meant nothing to you And if I told you why, we'd probably be cool But I was good to you, so good_

_But you want a guy that's real nice That'll spend all his dough and his time But then you change your mind and want a thug guy Who won't act right It doesn't pay to be the good guy""_

"I would have treated her like gold.." Shane thought. "Yet she goes back into the arm's of my father. The man who force's her to wear a dog collar with a chain attached. Why."

_""You callin' me late nights Tellin' me how he won't act right Stay with him but he makes you cry Tell me why It doesn't pay to be the good guy 'Cause every time I'll be right_

_I try to be the good guy You take me for granted,throw me to the side Rather have a man that'll tell you lies Tell me why, tell me why, tell me why_

_Why should I be the good guy And get left for the man that don't treat you right There's nothing good in being good guys Tell me why, tell me why, tell me why_

_I don't understand your reason Sayin' you love me, then sayin' your leavin'  
The situation here has really changed me Don't wanna fall in love cuz you play me (oh)  
You gotta be kiddin' me (no)  
You tryin' to get rid of me I did more for you than any brother would do I was good to you, so good to you""_

"I could have gotten you out of that life, you could have had everything ... and ... anything ... just as long as you choose me." Shane leaned back onto the couch, his eye's threatening to spill out the tear's it held within. A moment went by, and suddenly "No Chance in Hell." Came blasting through the monitor in the room. Feeling he had no other choice, but to watch. Shane pulled himself upward, turning his attention to the man walking down the isle and the woman prancing down right next to him. "Why Trish WHY?"

Shane's eye's never left her body as she and Vince made their way to the ring, Vince instantly produced a microphone. Knowing what was to come, Shane's body tensed up ... yet he continued to watch.

"Well, look who I've got!" Vince McMahon boomed into the mic. "If it wasn't the Miss Trish Stratus that followed me to this very ring."

Vince paused, proudly he walked over to where Trish stood he threw his arm's around her. With ease he pulled the much younger woman into a smashing kiss, throwing in his tongue to intensify his son's anger, and his own triumph. Satisfied after throwing his tongue down her throat, Vince pushed Trish away from him, and then turned his attention back to the screen.

"Shane McMahon! As you can see, never cross your elder's. They ALWAY's get what they want."

It was then Shane's own music went off, second's later he was running down to the ring going nose to nose with his father.

"You BASTARD!" the younger screamed at the older.

"I may be a bastard, Shane. But I'm a smart bastard!" Vince said with a wicked grin."GET HIM!"

Six men climbed up from under the ring, together they attacked Shane. Bringing him to his knee's, and then to the floor. Shane tried to fight them off, throwing punches and kick's whenever he could. Some hit and some missed.

_""Plus you want a guy that's real nice That'll spend all his dough and his time But then you change your mind and want a thug guy Who won't act right It doesn't pay to be the good guy_

_You callin' me late nights Tellin' me how he won't act right Stay with him but he makes you cry Tell me why It doesn't pay to be the good guy 'Cause every time I'll be right""_

Grunting and Moaning as each blow struck, Shane closed his eye's. There was pain, two type's of pain he was now receiving. One, Shane could have cared less about...the other...completely ripped his heart out. Suddenly all went still, daring a peek, Shane opened his eye's to see Trish looking down at his broken body.

"She's back." He thought reaching up to her, trying to pull her to him. He needed to feel her touch, smell her perfume ... anything. "Trish..."

"I'm sorry Shane..." She whispered. "So very sorry."

Shane looked up to her with wide eye's, she wasn't his. Never was...and never shall be. Trish ended her night by placing three kicking blow's to the fallen's man's stomach before hopping out of the ring with Vince. Never to send a second glance back to Shane McMahon.

_""I was good to you (I played the fool)  
Played the fool for you You messed it up for the next girl in my life I'll never do the things I do for you Our love just wasn't true I was good to you, so good to you So good to you Every time I try...""_


End file.
